Petrified
by ladyRrose
Summary: The last moments of Mrs. Norris, Nearly Headless Nick, and the students before they got petrified by the Basilisk.
1. Mrs Norris

Mrs. Norris was patrolling the lonely corridors as usual. She was hated by most students, but that didn't matter. Mr. Filch adored her.

Mrs. Norris scanned the dark corridor one last time, and turned on her paw. It was very wet, the floor. She would go back to Mr. Filch and report that everything was clear tonight. Expect for the flooding water. He didn't like wondering students at night when they should be in bed.

She went around the corner of the hall, and saw something weird on the wall. Mrs. Norris was a strange type of cat, so she could perfectly understand what it said. _The Camber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware._ Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.

Mrs. Norris jumped back a little to look at it clearly. She then went closer to sniff it. It was blood.

She sprinted down the corridor for Mr. Filch, but she was too late. The last thing the poor cat saw was a pair of big yellow eyes in the reflection of the water.

Mrs. Norris wouldn't be able to patrol the corridors for a while now.


	2. Colin Creevey

Colin quietly grabbed his camera and a bunch of grapes. He was going to bring some food to Harry who was on the hospital wing. Maybe he could even take another picture of him, and get a signed autograph.

He snuck out if the boys' dormitory, and left the common room; he knocked a vase down. Colin pushed the camera to his face, wanting to take as many pictures as possible to show his parents and younger brother back home. _Click, click, click!_ His tummy rumbled suddenly. It wouldn't hurt to eat just a few grapes, would it?

Colin munched on a couple of grapes before stopping at a funny noise coming from the walls. He shrugged it off and continued his taking photos of the castle, and eating grapes. Colin soon realized that he had eaten all of the grapes on accident, but on the bright side he _did_ manage to take 20 new photos.

Colin left to the common room for more food from the small fruit bowl on the nightstand.

He heard the rustling sound again.

Colin turned, ready to press the tiny button on his camera. Instead of a another fascinating Hogwarts sight, there was a huge serpent staring right back at him through the lens.

At least Colin could still get a signed autograph from Harry when he woke up.


	3. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

Nearly Headless Nick was just floating around when it happened. He was ghost, what else could he do other than scaring students like Peeves did?

Nick sighed as he wondered down the corridors sadly. He wished he was still human. Then he could live a normal life. He decided he would go to the Gryffindor common room to take a small break from doing - well, nothing. What was there to do anyways?

Halfway there he heard someone walking.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Nick called out. A Hufflepuff student appeared from around the corner. "Oh, I was just heading to my common room. Sorry I'll be out of your way," said the boy. Suddenly a look of horror struck his face, and he fell to the ground.

Nick turned quickly to see what the boy was looking at, and he too had a completely shocked expression afterwards.

He couldn't die again, though.


	4. Justin Finch-Fletchley

_"It's best of you hide in the dormitory, Justin. You know what'll happen to you if you don't. Harry Potter will come and get you when you least expect it."_

Justin was good friends with Ernie, but he didn't follow his advice. Most of Justin's friends sided with Ernie; Justin was leaning towards him too. After the incident at the dueling club, everyone was sure Justin would be the next victim.

Justin silently left the dormitory in the middle of the night, alone. What could happen if he just looked around for anything suspicious? Justin wasn't really a bad child, so the teachers might go easy on him if he was caught by someone like Professor Sprout or even Mr. Filch and his cat. No not his cat. She was petrified. Mr. Filch is depressed without her. Justin doubted that he'd be out right now.

He went to the upstairs corridor on the fifth floor, and heard a voice shout out. "Hello?"

Justin was surprised and jumped backwards. "Is anybody there?" Justin calmed down. He recognized the voice. It belonged to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. "Sorry, I'll be on my way," he apologized. But before he could leave, Justin swore he saw the devil's eyes.

Now he knew Harry Potter wasn't the Heir of Slytherin.


	5. Penelope Clearwater

Penelope was an intelligent girl; she was in Ravenclaw.

She knew the Heir of Slytherin was out to get the Muggle-born students at Hogwarts, so she decided to learn more about it. Although Penelope was a Muggle-born as well, she brought along a _mirror._

Penelope brought a mirror because she too realized that the petrified saw the beast through something reflective, or in Justin's case, Nearly Headless Nick.

She creeper through the library looking for anything about on the creature. As she had guessed, there was nothing in the section of animals. But to be honest, Penelope didn't know if it even _was_ a animal. Penelope grasped the small mirror tightly as she entered the restricted section. Suddenly, a girl with bushy brown hair ran into her.

"What? Who are you?" said the girl in shock.

"Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw. I was just looking for information on t-the thing petrifying the Muggle-borns."

The girl nodded hurriedly, "Yes, well, I'm Hermione Granger and it just so happens that I was doing the same." Hermione eyed the mirror in Penelope's hand. "A mirror..." Her eyes lit up.

"Listen, I just found a great amount of information about the snake."

"Snake?" asked Penelope, confused.

"Yes, it's a Basilisk. If we can get out _alive_ , we could warn the teachers and staff!"

Penelope handed Hermione the mirror, and she guided the way out. They clumsily ran and navigated through the hallways, keeping a close eye on the mirror, but then Hermione dropped to the floor suddenly. Penelope jerked her head towards Hermione, and the to the mirror in her outstretched hand. She too fell to the cold floor.

Penelope was one of the few students who figured it out, especially with Hermione's help.

Penelope finally knew why the sorting hat debated with Gryffindor when she was getting sorted.

* * *

I just added the 'debated with Gryffindor' from what I wrote in this chapter. Penelope's bravery to find out what the (Basilisk) was, even though she was a Muggle-born. Same with Hermione :).


	6. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age before she even had the name.

Determined to find out what was petrifying the students, Hermione snuck into the restricted section of the library. She knew _something_ had to be in here. _"Lumos!"_ she whispered quietly. A spark of white light glowed from the tip of her wand. She flipped through a suspicious book, Most Macabre Monstrosities. The 'Basilisk' was the first one in the table of contents.

Basilisk? She had never heard of that before. She scanned the page in a hurry.

 _"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our lands, there is none more curious or deadly than the Basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many of hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it." BEAST XXXXX_

Hermione stood shocked at what she had just discovered. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment form her pocket and a quill that was nearby. She scribbled madly on the parchment. The students looked the Basilisk in the eye! But no. The didn't die. Hermione burrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. They must have seen it through something reflective! Like Mrs. Norris for example, saw its murderous eyes the water. Hermione felt like a hero. She would tell the staff of Hogwarts, and save the whole school.

She also had to inform her friends. She shoved the quill into her pocket, and rushed out of the restricted section, but bumped into a girl.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl spoke all on one breath. "Err- well I'm Penelope Clearwater. I was just trying to figure out the creature that is going around petrifying the students."

Hermione thought she didn't hear Penelope correctly. Was she too doing what Hermione was? Hermione also knew for a fact, that this girl was a Muggle-born. But it occurred to her that she was as well.

"I am too. By the way, my name is Hermione Granger. The creature is a snake, or Basilisk."

Penelope looked confused. "We have to go! Quickly, quickly." Hermione knew the Basilisk would be out soon; she saw scurrying spiders earlier that day. The girls fled the library, while Hermione held the mirror in one hand and clutched the parchment in the other. Suddenly, while running through the corridors, Hermione noticed that the inside of the walls were... widening. The Basilisk was traveling around the school through the pipes.

It was over, Hermione knew. She and Penelope are going to get petrified, but she wouldn't go down like this. She took out the parchment and the quill, which smeared ink onto the insides of her robe pocket.

"Look!" she urged Penelope.

Penelope jerked sideways to glance at the moving serpent inside the pipes that were between the walls. Hermione scribbled, _Pipes_ on the bottom left of the parchment before the Basilisk escaped the pipes.

Hermione and Penelope ran, but the snake was too fast.

The two fell; Hermione, mirror on hand.

She truly belonged in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart.

* * *

That concludes 'Petrified' unless I think of some additional chapter (s). For example, something to do with Ginny, Tom, or the Basilisk moving around.


End file.
